What Lies Beneath
by ExoticPeachBlossom
Summary: After Fiyero is led away by the Gale Force to die upon the poles in the cornfield, Glinda returns to the palace, alone. Consumed with grief and rage, she casts a powerful spell, changing the fate of not only her destiny, but of Fiyero's and Elphaba's as well. Now she must decide if she can truly live a life, knowing her happiness comes at the cost of another? OC Siefer
1. Chapter 1

What Lies

Beneath

Chapter 1

Betrayal

_Summary: After Fiyero is led away by the Gale Force to die upon the poles in the cornfield, Glinda returns to the palace, alone. Consumed with grief and rage, she casts a powerful spell, changing the fate of not only her destiny, but of Fiyero's and Elphaba's as well. Now she must decide if she can truly live a life, knowing her happiness comes at the cost of one whom she considered her friend, and either stay in this new found world, where she and Fiyero can live happily ever after, or return to her unhappy existence. _

_Contains OC Siefer from Bro'mance and Psycho Therapy_

Glinda screamed in fury as the guard all but tossed her carelessly into her private quarters. Sneering, he spat at her feet before grabbing the gilded handle, and turning, slammed the door shut behind him.

Shrieking, the once bubbly blonde snatched up the edge of her dress, and turning stormed over to her desk. Slamming the palms of her hands against the dark, brandy lacquered surface, she glared icily at the wall. Arching her back, her eyebrows lowered, and arched as her rage rippled hard within her body.

_I'm sorry Glin…but…I don't love you…_

A low snarl vibrated across Glinda's lips, hearing Fiyero's words echo loud within her mind. Slowly, her fingers curled; the tip of her edges dug deep into the grained wood.

_He doesn't love you…he was never yours to begin with…he loves me!_

Roaring in rage, Glinda's hands flew across the desk. A burst of air, and the contents fly off and crash against the wall. Whirling around, she all but storms over to her wardrobe, and flinging it open snatches at the fine gowns hung neatly in a row, and plucking them off the hanger, shreds them to pieces.

"I hate you!" she screams.

A soft knock, and Glinda whirls, ready and prepared to face any who dared intrude upon her tantrum.

"Yes" she hissed.

A click of the latch and the door squeaks open. A pregnant pause, and a man peeks his head through the cracks. His dark, sapphire eyes stared worriedly back at the raging blonde.

"Siefer!" stiffening, Glinda absently brushes her fingers down the smooth edges of her dress, and coughing, resumes the image of poise and grace; a façade she had mastered well. "What can I help you with good sir?"

Chuckling, Siefer entered into Lady Glinda's private chambers. Turning, he softly closed the door before stepping closer.

For a moment, Glinda took in the youth, standing before her. He was handsome, with soft, chiseled looks, and strong cheekbones. His eyes were the same color as Fiyero's; save for a shade or two darker. His hair too was a shade or two darker than Fiyero's; save for small wisps of mocha twisted within.

Slowly, her eyes rose and swept across his body and her heart skipped a beat, as she admired his muscular built. The Gale force uniform he wore only accentuated the might of his muscles in his arms.

"Lady Glinda?" asked Siefer. He frowned slightly at the queer look the blonde was giving him and he shifted uncomfortably beneath her heated gaze.

"What?" blinking, she shook her head to clear the fog, "What is it that you needed?" she finished, forcing her voice to once again hold the edge of authority.

"I've come to see if you were alright" he spoke, his voice was gentle, like silk, and it quelled the heat of her rage.

"I'm fine Siefer" waved off Glinda. Turning, she stepped back over to her desk and frowned, annoyed at the mess she had made due to her unfurled anger.

Sighing, she bent down and started to scoop up the miscellaneous papers and quills.

Relaxing, Siefer coughed in his gloved hand, before stepping up beside the blonde, and lowering himself to his knees, gently cupped her trembling shoulder.

Stiffening, Glinda turned and stared wide eyed back at Siefer.

"It's alright" he smiled softly.

A rush of emotions crashed against her already fractured heart. Feeling the last of her barriers shatter, she shivered beneath his touch. Closing her eyes, she dropped the contents to the ground and flung herself against Siefer's chest.

"Why did this…have to happen to me!" she sobbed.

At first, Siefer stiffened, for he had not expected this sort of reaction from the blonde. His heart broke, hearing the heartache embedded deep in her voice. Slowly he wound his arms around her trembling waist, and held her close.

"I don't know milady" whispers Siefer gently. Tears crested along the fine edges of his eyes, feeling the blonde's body racked with sobs, shudder against him. Instinctively his arms tightened around her. "He's a fool" he continued after a moment.

"I" stiffening, Glinda pulled back. Her tear filled eyes stared brokenly back at him, breaking his heart all the more, "What?"

"He's a fool" tenderly, Siefer's fingers rise and wipe away a few stray tears from Glinda's face, "For leaving you" he finished softly.

"No" closing her eyes, she shook her head in admission to the truth, screaming back at her. She knew Fiyero never loved her, yet she blinded herself to the reality echoing back at her. He was never hers, and that one simple truth, killed her. "He never loved me" she whispered brokenly.

"Then he's an even bigger fool" closing his eyes, he lent forward and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead, "how could any man not love you"

"He didn't…not even when we first met in Shiz…his heart always belonged to _her_" she finished in a biting tone.

"Then she has weaved a spell upon our Captain…and I shall see to it that she pays dearly for this" growls Siefer.

It shocked Glinda, to hear Siefer speak so ill of Fiyero, for the two had been boyhood friends, having grown up together in the Vinkus and such.

Siefer was the son of a noble family back in the Gillikin, and his parents were close, personally friends to the Tiggular family as well. As was custom, he and his parents would travel to the Vinkus and spend the summer there.

At the beginning, when Siefer and Fiyero had first met, the two despised each other, often going out of their way to avoid the other. Often times, going to such lengths as to hide in the silver armor lining the great halls.

All that changed, when Siefer saved Fiyero's life.

The two boys were playing by the embankment near the castle; or more appropriately, challenging each other to see who was the bravest. Each one dared the other with some sort of outlandish feat to prove their bravery. Siefer's had been for Fiyero to jump across the creek.

Fiyero, not wishing to back down from the challenge, took it. Taking a few steps back, he ran and leapt from the edge of the creek, and would have made it, had it not been for the ground on the other side being extremely muddy.

Fiyero had lost his footing, and tumbled into the creek. Hitting his head, he quickly sunk beneath the bubbling waters. Panicked, Siefer dived in and after several attempts at finding the Vinkun Prince, finally pulled him from the murky waters to the safety of the embankment.

Hitting the ground, Fiyero coughed, and turning over, vomited up the water he had swallowed when tossed and turned within the currents violent edge.

Panting, he weakly turned over and eyed Siefer, kneeling a foot away, a look of horror on his face.

"You…you saved my life" croaked Fiyero weakly.

"Of course!" exclaimed Siefer, "I couldn't let the crowned Prince drown!"

"Why?" frowns Fiyero confused.

"Are you kidding me!...My parents would kill me!" cries Siefer as he flails his arms wildly around him, "Besides…I'd probably have my desert taken away from me for the rest of my life…if I allowed you to drown" he added.

"Gee…thanks" remarks Fiyero dryly.

"What? Cookie's desert is delicious!"

Shaking his head, Fiyero bowed his head and smiled.

"Thank you" started Fiyero. Turning, he smiled back at Siefer, "For saving my life"

"Well…don't look much into it" grumbles Siefer, "I still hate your stupid butt" smirks Siefer.

After that day, Siefer and Fiyero became inseparable. Every summer, Siefer made sure to visit the Vinkus, and Fiyero in turn, went to see Siefer during the winter months.

They often wrote of their exploits, the girls they dated, the parties they had attended and their hopes for the future. Course, their correspondences stopped, once Fiyero went to Shiz.

It was only by chance, that the two friends had met up again years later, when Fiyero had risen to become the Captain of the Guards, Siefer had by chance enlisted.

Siefer had a good heart and a gentle soul, but a ferocious temper which often times got him in trouble. Fiyero was his wing man, often times being his voice of reason, and the only man capable of quelling the beast within.

He hadn't known much regarding the Wicked Witch, save for her threat to the Wizard, and to the lands. His hatred towards her, only grew, once he had learned of Fiyero's betrayal his hatred for the _witch _grew, for he was under the belief that his friend would never betray the heart of Glinda Upland, nor his allegiance to the Wizard either.

"Siefer…it's not" starts Glinda, but stops, seeing the rage flickering within his eyes.

"No milady…the Wicked Witch has casted a spell upon him" methodically he rose to his full height, his darkened gaze never leaving Glinda's, and inwardly, she shivered, "As second in command…it is my duty to bring the Witch to justice"

"Siefer" she questioned.

"She betrayed you Lady Glinda" turning, he kneeled before her, "I don't know emotions you hold for her…but she is wicked…she stole the love of your life…she betrayed you"

"She…betrayed me?" she questioned. Inwardly, she knew that what Siefer spoke was only half true, for Elphie had betrayed her, by stealing Fiyero away, but a part of her knew deep down inside, that he was never hers to have.

"She stole the love of your life away…condemning him to death! He burns on the cross as we speak for her sins…for her Wickedness!" growls Siefer.

Images flash within her mind, of Fiyero being strung to the poles and hauled out to the cornfield, his mangled screams still echoed loud in her skull. The brutality of the guards as they beat him, set him on fire, and laughed as he twisted in agony.

"She betrayed me" whispered Glinda.

"She ran like the coward she is and allowed the man she supposedly loved…to suffer in her stead…she is wicked…heartless…soulless" continued Siefer.

"Yes" blinking she turned to face Siefer, "Go then…take your guards and arrest the Witch…make sure she pays for the sins she has casted upon the innocent" growls Glinda darkly.

Smiling, Siefer took Glinda's hand in his and bringing it up to his lips, lovingly kissed her knuckles.

"With pleasure" rising to his feet, he turned and stormed away, leaving Glinda alone in the darkness.

Glinda's mind reeled, replaying the conversation over and over again. Sighing, her hand rose and cupped the side of her head. Her skull throbbed, and it only added to her already growing frustrations.

"No" snapping upright, her eyes darken, "No…even if Siefer and the others find her…Elphaba can still use her magick to defend herself"

Regally, she rises to her feet.

"And even if she surrenders…the punishments dolled upon her by the guards and the Wizard's is not enough to satisfy the wrongs she has committed…she must suffer" an acidic smirk, slides across her slender lips. Slowly she turns and eyes the leather bound tome, sitting half open upon an emerald pedestal. "And I know exactly how"

Stepping over to the book, Glinda's hands rose, and the tips of her fingers lovingly glided across its weathered surface. A flick of the wrist and the book snaps open, the pages ruffle as they flip wildly before the blonde's eyes.

The book had been a gift from Morrible at the completion of her sorcery training. It surprised her, how powerful she had grown over these last few years; a simple truth that neither Elphaba, or Fiyero knew about, for they still believed her to be a mediocre witch, one with powers to frail and fragile to wield. And though she was not as powerful as Elphaba, she still could hold her own, if the opportunity presented itself.

Finally the pages stopped and Glinda peered down at the pages. Deftly, her eyes glided across the pages, and as she read, the smile on her face grew.

Slowly, her hands rose and clutched the edge of the pedestal.

"Oh this is too perfect" smirked the blonde. Bending low, the Good Witch of the North weaves her arms in graceful motions. A flicker of light, and the vibration of her magick, tingles at the tips of her fingers.

Closing her eyes, she chanted the spell.

The wind outside howled, and the sky turned gray and black. Thunder rolled across the sky, casting the world in darkness of only for a moment.

The magick grew stronger, humming in time to the violent torrents, swirling, crashing around her, one last verse, and her curse would be complete.

Uttering the final incantation, her arms jerked skyward as a great crash of thunder ripped across the sky. Darkness encompassed around her, and before silence fell and the world crashed into oblivion.

A low, weak moan slipped through Glinda's lips. Clenching her eyes, her hands rose and pressed against her temples.

Suddenly, she stiffened, feeling strong arms wrap protectively around her slender waist.

Slowly, she turned her head to the side, and her eyes widened at the figure spooned tight against her body.

"F…Fiyero?" she questioned

Slowly, Fiyero's eyes blinked open, and a soft smile, crested on his lips. Moaning, he gently pulled the blonde against him.

"Hmm good morning love"


	2. Decption in the Shadows

What Lies

Beneath

Chapter 2

Deception in

The Shadows

_AN: Wow, thank you all for the wonderful reviews! You guys really made my day/night! I'll admit, I was a little hesitant to even write this, let alone post it here on fanfiction, but now I'm really glad I did. And you all shall see the results of Glinda's spell and the consequences that come from it._

_ I wish to make a special dedication. This story is dedicated to all those who have stuck by me since first coming here to Fanfiction and who have stayed with me since then. To those who have been the biggest help, even on days when I've doubted and questioned myself on remaining here on this sight and continuing to update my stories. You all have been my biggest support group, and greatest friends any person could ever ask for. Thank you for keeping me going, and not allowing myself to give up on writing. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart to L8lzytwner, Mad-Idina-Fan98, NiatheWickedLover, and Elphaba'sGirl, you all have been fantastic!_

_ Shout outs go to: L8zlytwner, Elphaba'sGirl, Doglover645, NiatheWickedLover, and Wickedly Hope Pancakes! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!_

Stiffening, Glinda grabs the covers and pulls the edges up against her chest.

"What in Oz are you doing in my bed!?" She shrieks. Jerking back, she throws herself against the headboard.

Frowning, Fiyero lifts himself up and balancing on the tip of his left arm, stares bewildered back at the blonde, shaking nervously beside him. 

"Glin…what in Oz is the matter with you…your acting as if you're in the presence of some kind of ghost or something?" half chuckles Fiyero. Truthfully, he was a little worried about the blonde, shivering before him, for he had never seen her so distressed.

Slowly, his hand rises and reaches towards the blonde's quivering cheek.

Startled, Glinda jerks her face away.

Closing her eyes, she shivers, feeling the tips of Fiyero's fingers brush lithely against her skin.

"No…you" stilling, she turned away. The light of the silver moon reflected deep within the shattered fragments of darkened blues and splints of cerulean. "Your dead"

"Is this a joke or something?" chuckles Fiyero in a nervous tone, "Cause it's really not funny"

"I saw the blood! I watched helplessly as you were being dragged away by your own men! The ones who swore to follow you until the end of days!" shrieks the blonde. Pushing off the headboard, she fists her hands tight against the soft mattress. Shuddering, she bows her head. Her long blonde hair falls in rivulets around her face, darkening her features and shielding away the tears brimming along the rim of her lashes, "I heard your screams…whilst you were beaten…I smelled the smoke from the fires tongue"

"Glin" rising Fiyero gently gathers the shivering blonde in his arms, and pulling her flush against his bare chest, holds her tight. "My love…I'm right here…what you saw…what you experienced was but a horrible dream…a nightmare" he soothes.

"No" furiously she shakes away the hot tears threatening to spill from her eyes. A light wisp of Autumn air billows through the room, tussling a few strands of her golden curls, "I saw you…clear as daylight…strung on the pole…burning to death by dragon's fire" she choked out.

"Glin" gently Fiyero's hand lowers, and cups the tip of her chin. A gentle smile and he lifts her head up, until her soft cerulean eyes gaze back into his own, "It was but a dream…a nightmare" he whispers softly.

Breathing heavily, Glinda's hand rose, the tips gently pressed against the soft edge of her hairline.

"But…it felt so real" she whispered.

"Nightmares often feel as thus…but I promise you my love…I'm here…with you" closing his eyes, Fiyero leans down and captures the blonde's lips in a fervid kiss.

At first, Glinda stiffened, for her mind simply would not believe his words, nor the soft caress of his flesh pressed against her body, the heat, for the world she had known seemed so real, the pain still fresh. His screams still echoed thick within her skull, and the horrendifying sight of his bloodied corpse remained forever ingrained within her memory.

Her heart ached, as Fiyero's words echoed deep within the chasm of her soul.

_I don't love you! I never did! My heart has and always will belong to Elphaba!_

Instantly Glinda's eyes snapped open. Gasping, she pulled away.

"Glin?" asks Fiyero confused.

"Why…why did you...what in the name of Lurline are you doing?"

"Kissing my wife" replies Fiyero. Frowning, he leans in closer, "Isn't that what husbands are supposed to do?"

"Husband?" queries the blonde confused. Sighing, she lifts her hand up to her forehead, but stills. Her eyes widen, seeing the large crystal glimmering in the light of the silver moon.

Trembling, she extends her hand out, as her eyes behold the ring on her finger. The ring was made of silver, delicate crystal snowflakes could be seen, etched deep into the band. A large silver crystal was at the center, a delicate snow flake; cut from a moonstone was seated in the center.

"Where" licking her lips, her eyes remained glued to her finger, "Where did this come from?"

Smiling, Fiyero's hand reaches out and threads with Glinda's.

"I had this specially made" turning, he stares back at Glinda, love shimmers in his eyes as his fingers lightly trace the elegant cut of her fingers, "for our wedding" he smiled.

"Our…our wedding?" she replied breathlessly.

"Yes" frowning, Fiyero's fingers absently closed around Glinda's, "Don't you remember?"

"No" turning, Glinda stares softly back at Fiyero, and for a moment, she forgot how to breath. Her heart thundered in her chest, feeling the Vinkun Prince's heat so close to her. "I don't"

Sighing, Fiyero tenderly wrapped his arms around the blonde's slender waist, and pulling her against him, leaned back against the headboard.

"We were married two years ago" starts Fiyero. Slowly his hand rises and threads through her golden hair, "two years after Elphaba and Siefer" he added.

"Wait what?" jerking upright, she turns and stares wide eyed back at Fiyero, "Elphie…_my _Elphie…is married to Siefer…_the _Siefer…your second in Command of the Gale Force Siefer?"

"Well…yes" replies Fiyero, uncertain to where the blonde was going with this.

"But…she can't!" exclaims the blonde.

"Oh…and why can't she?" smiles Fiyero.

"She's a wanted criminal that's why!"

"Wanted criminal?" frowns Fiyero. Confused, his hand rises and presses against her forehead, "Glinny…are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Fiyero I'm fine" scoffs the blonde. Roughly she jerks away from Fiyero's touch, before turning and glaring at the Vinkun Prince, "Will you just answer the question"

"Which is?"

"Is or is Elphie not a wanted criminal?" repeats Glinda annoyed

"Of course she's not…she's the Wizard's Grand Vizier…and the wife of a nobleman" answers Fiyero.

"The. Wizards. Grand. Vizier?" repeats the blonde

"Well" nervously, Fiyero's hand rose and cupped the back of his head, "Yes…she's been the Wizard's Grand Vizier for years" frowning, he leans in closer, "Glin…are you sure you're alright…your acting rather strange"

"When?" replies the blonde bluntly.

"When what?"

"When did she become the Wizard's Grand Vizier?" growls Glinda in annoyance.

"Well let's see…she was at Shiz for…maybe a month before she was called to the City of Emeralds…so…about five years ago" answers Fiyero.

"Five years ago!" exclaims the blonde.

"Well yes…that's how she and Siefer had met" shrugs Fiyero.

"And…and us?" she asks timidly.

"We met and fell in love at Shiz…I had asked you to marry me shortly before we graduated…which you agreed…we married a year after we graduated and moved here to the City of Emeralds…where I've become the Captain of the Guard" recites Fiyero.

"And me…what do I do?"

"You're the Wizard's Press Secretary" frowning, Fiyero gently cups the blonde's face, "Glin…what's the matter…you're not acting like yourself tonight?" he asks worriedly.

Turning, Glinda grasped hard onto Fiyero's shoulders.

"Fiyero tell me and answer me truthfully" she said, her voice leaving no room for argument.

"Okay" nods Fiyero.

"Do…do you" stilling, Glinda struggled to push back a sob, rising tight within her throat, "do you…love Elphie?"

Fiyero stiffened, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock. A pregnant pause and he dissolves into a fit of laughter.

Glinda watched bewildered as Fiyero falls to the sheets, laughing like a hyena in heat.

"And what's so Ozdamned funny?" huffs the blonde.

"You…just…honestly" chokes out Fiyero through his bubbling laughter.

"This isn't _funny _Tiggular" hisses back the blonde.

Laughing, Fiyero rights himself, and wiping a tear away, gently grabs onto Glinda's arms.

"I'm sorry sweetheart…it's just…how can you honestly think I'd ever be in love with _Elphaba_?"

"You were" whispers Glinda beneath her breath. Weakly, she bows her head to the sheets, and closing her eyes, absently fists the covers between her fingers.

Fiyero watched, his heart twisting, seeing tears crest along the fine edges of her eyes; bubbling like crystal orbs beneath crashing waves of agony, bending, tangling in a curtain of thick ebony lashes.

Scooting closer, Fiyero's hand rises and cups the blonde's quivering chin. A gentle nudge and black lashes flutter open, reflecting the gentle crescendo of soft cerulean mingled as one with darken silver blues; a hidden oasis, hidden beneath a canopy of cascading mist of twilight.

Gathering his wife tight in his arms, he pulls her against him. His eyes close, as his lips lithely brush against her cheek. Absently, Glinda shivered, feeling Fiyero's heated breath waft like silk, across her skin. Her heart skipped a beat, feeling him flush against her.

"I love you and only you my beautiful angel" whispers Fiyero breathlessly. A pregnant pause and he captures her lips with his.

Glinda made to move, but stilled; any protests she were to make, were silenced by a kiss. Slowly, she relaxed against Fiyero, relishing the feel of his lips against hers.

Her heart thundered hard in her chest, feeling his hand rise and thread through her long golden hair.

A whimper and her hand rises and cups his cheek, as she rests the palm of her other hand against his chest. A small moan slipped past her lips, feeling the beat of his heart, vibrate against her fingertips.

Absently, Fiyero's hand rises and threads with hers.

Glinda stiffens and pulls away. Blinking, she stares wide eyed back at the Vinkun Prince.

"Do you feel it…my heart…beating just for you" he whispered breathlessly.

"Yes" whispered Glinda hungrily.

"My heart is yours…now and forever into eternity…my love" closing his eyes, he captures her lips once more in a fervid kiss.

A small smile, tugged at the corners of her lips, hearing Fiyero's soft spoken words whisper against her ear. Slowly, she allowed him to lay her down upon the mattress.

It had worked, her spell had worked! She had the Prince, and Elphaba was no longer a threat to her happiness.

Moaning with joy, she and Fiyero made love, beneath a canopy of stars, moon and twilight.

The next morning, Glinda awoke to find she was alone once more. Smiling, she pulled the edge of the blankets tight against her chest, and bowing her head, smiled, recalling the memories of last night.

Absently her hand lowered, and glided across the mattress. Closing her eyes, she lifted her head towards the ceiling, as a light giggle, vibrated against her lips.

Suddenly, the tips of her fingers bump against something. Turning, her eyes widen seeing a small pink rose, placed where her husband had once slept. A small, satin ribbon was tied around the stem, and a Gillikin pearl dangled along the rippled edges.

Picking the rose up, she brought it up to her nose, and smiled, breathing in its sweet nectar.

Throwing the covers off of her, she quickly jumped out of bed, and fetching her robe from the closet, made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

Reaching the entrance, she stilled, and smiled. Leaning against the frame, she folded her arms across her chest as she silently watched her husband cook at the stoves.

"Good morning sleepy head" chuckling, Fiyero turns and grabbing up a plate, twirls it on the tips of his fingers before placing it down on the countertop.

Glinda watches on in amazement, as her husband flips the omelet he had been preparing from the fry pan and onto her plate. Smiling, he snatches the plate up and holds it out for her.

"Hungry?" asks Fiyero, the same lopsided grin she had fallen in love with back at Shiz, plastered on his face.

Giggling, Glinda shifts her gaze towards the large bay windows, overlooking a flower garden. Smiling, she glances back at Fiyero and tilting her head, pushes herself away from the wall.

Fiyero watches, as Glinda steps seductively towards him, and his heart races. Gulping, he plants his feet firmly beneath him.

An inch away, Glinda stills, her heated gaze bores into his. Slowly, her eyes flicker down towards the plate, and she smiles, as she admires the omelet her husband had prepared for her. It was perfect and fluffy, with small little rose petals decorated around the edge of the plate.

Giggling, her eyes flutter up towards his.

"Starving" she whispers as she steps closer.

Throughout the rest of the day, Glinda reacquainted herself with house she and Fiyero had purchased. Well, in all due respect it was more a mansion than a house, but still it was perfect, and large.

The mansion sat just along the edge of the City of Emeralds, allowing the couple some much needed privacy and quiet; for it was a fair enough distance away from the hustle and bustle of the city, yet not to terribly far from all the dress and jewelry shops.

By the end of the day, Glinda's mind was spinning.

"Fiyero" Sitting at her vanity, Glinda admired her reflection as she racked a comb through her long golden tresses.

Fiyero was standing in the distance, trying on a couple different colored dress shirts.

"Yes?" he inquired. A frown flickered across his face before tearing off the dress shirt he had just put on.

"What in Oz are you doing my love?" giggling, Glinda spins in her chair.

Snatching up another one, he quickly twirls it on, and buttoning it, half turns to face his wife.

"Don't you remember?" frowning, he turns back to the mirror.

Glinda watches Fiyero quickly thread the buttons to the white dress shirt he had just thrown on.

"No…I'm afraid I don't"

"Were having dinner with Elphaba and Siefer tonight" Scrunching up his nose, he turns back to the mirror before fixing the collar of his dress shirt.

"We…we are?" gasps Glinda in shock.

"Yes…we had planned this months ago" Brushing off the nonexistent dirt from his black vest, he quickly grabbed the suit jacket hanging nearby and threw it on.

"I…I guess I had forgotten" shaking her head, she returns to her reflection.

"That's surprising" slowly, Fiyero steps up behind Glinda, and resting his hands on her shoulders, leans closer, "You had been looking forward to this…" he whispered.

Inwardly, Glinda winced, feeling Fiyero's fingers tighten around her bare shoulders.

"Are you sure your feeling alright?" he inquired.

"I'm fine" turning, she kissed Fiyero quickly on the lips, "Really"

"Alright" frowning, Fiyero straightens and casting one last glance in the mirror, steps out of the room, "The carriage will be here in an hour" he throws over his shoulder.

"I'll be ready" chirps the blonde giddily. Turning she watches the figure of her husband disappears around the corner. Sighing, her shoulders slump as she returns her gaze back to the mirror, "Idiot"

An hour later, the carriage pulls up to a cobblestone walkway, to a large, lit mansion carved out of white sandstone. Golden flames flickered behind plaited glass of crystal and stone, casting a welcoming glow out towards the night.

"This is Elphie's house?" whispered the blonde to herself.

"Her and Siefer's" smiles Fiyero. Extending his hand, he waits.

Nodding, Glinda places her hand in his.

Gently, Fiyero helps Glinda out of the carriage, and nodding towards the driver, helps guide her to the door.

Smiling, Glinda's eyes gaze out towards the rows of flower bushes, lining the cobblestone walkway. Night Blooming Jasmines glittered like the stars beneath the mist of moonlight.

"Beautiful" Whispered Glinda.

"I would hope so" came a familiar voice.

Knocked from her thoughts, Glinda's eyes jerk away from the flowers and widen, seeing a familiar figure, stand regally at the doorway.

Glinda's breath caught tight in her throat, beholding the friend, the woman whom she both loathed and loved, stand before her, her slender hands threaded and crossed softly against her abdomen. Her beautiful emerald skin glimmered in the moonlight, and her long raven hair flowed like raven silk down her slender shoulders.

"Elphie" whispered Glinda.

"Welcome Princess Glinda…to our humble home" smiled Elphaba warmly.

Forgetting herself, Glinda quickly untangled her arm from Fiyero's and ran towards the raven haired beauty.

"Elphie!" Squealed Glinda.

Immediately Elphaba stiffened as warm arms wrapped tight around her slender waist.

"Elphie! How I've missed you!" pulling away, the smile fades from her painted lips, seeing the light once shimmering bright within had faded away, and the smile she wore was forced, and didn't quite reach her eyes,

"Elphie?" slowly, Glinda's hand rose and reached for Elphaba's cheek.

Wincing, Elphaba jerked away.

"What…what's the matter?"

"Nothing" smiles Elphaba. Relaxing, her hand rises and tangling with the blonde's slowly lowers it, "it's good to see you my friend" lifting her gaze, she smiles faintly back at Fiyero, "you as well Master Fiyero.

"Hello Elphaba" smiles Fiyero.

"Come in please…drinks are prepared and ready for you in the sitting room" turning, Elphaba gestures for Glinda and Fiyero to enter.

Inwardly, Glinda gasped, seeing a large bruise; half concealed by make up on Elphaba's slender cheek.

"Elphie?"

"Yes?" hums Elphaba as she turns to face the blonde. Instantly she stiffens, seeing the worry, shimmer within Glinda's eyes, and she shifted nervously on her feet, "what is it?"

Slowly, her hand rose once more and reached towards Elphaba's cheek.

"What happened?" whispered Glinda.

Stiffening, Elphaba's hand reaches up and grabs hard onto Glinda's.

"It's nothing" she replies darkly.

"But Elphie" protests Glinda.

"It's nothing" growls Elphaba, "now please…Siefer is waiting to greet you all as well" throwing Glinda's hand away, she takes a step to the side.

Nodding, Glinda and Fiyero enter.

Fiyero quietly leads Glinda to the sitting room, an angry expression on his face.

Numb to the world around her, Glinda turns, and her eyes instantly fill with tears, beholding her friend, stand rigid a few feet away.

'Elphie…what's happened to you?'


	3. Myst of the Past

What Lies

Beneath

Chapter 3

Myst of the Past

_AN: Hello everyone! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews for the first and second chapter! Wow, you all blew me away! And here I was ready to just scrap this entire story. Thank you all so very much. _

_ Yes the Siefer in this story is much different than the one in Bro'mance and Psycho Therapy. He's darker, and a lot meaner, so fair warning._

_ Huge shout outs go to: Mad-Idina-Fan98, Fae the Queen, MyVisionIsDying, NiatheWickedLover, Elphaba'sGirl, Doglover645, Your Own Random Stalker; I like the name by the way, and L8lzytwner! Thank you all so much! You guys rock!_

_ So new chapter, and more information regarding Elphaba and Siefer's married life; if you can call it that. Thank you all again and God Bless! Next chapter will be up soon!_

Glinda remained quiet throughout the entire supper, her mind a thousand miles away. Every now and again, she would turn, her eyes fluttering towards the green girl sitting rigid, and regal beside her; a faraway look, shimmering in her darkened eyes.

A quiet sigh and her gaze would drift towards Elphaba's cheek, and her heart would twist, seeing the hideous bruise, half concealed by makeup, or magick she wasn't sure.

Stiffening, Elphaba's gaze would glance towards the blonde. Shifting uncomfortably in her chair, the raven haired witch's slender hand rose and cupped her bruised cheek, and casting her eyes to her plate, shifted her fork nervously back and forth. 'Elphie…what has he done to you?'

"So…Lady Glinda" stiffening, Glinda's eyes shifted towards Siefer, sitting at the head of the table, a goblet of wine entwined between his fingers, and a smug smile, painted on his thin lips, "How are things regarding affairs of the state?"

Glinda's anger grew, watching him bring the brim of the goblet up to his lips. Unconsciously, her hand fisted in her lap.

"Just fine" she answered tightly

Feeling his wife's anger, Fiyero inconspicuously lowered his hand beneath the table, and gently patted her hand; a silent signal to quell the rage bubbling within her heart.

Glinda cast her husband an irritated glare before shifting her gaze once more to Siefer.

"And how is work in the Gale Force?" she asked through clenched teeth; she was struggling to maintain her temper, "I trust the Second in Command to the Captain must be enjoying interrogating prisoners…torturing and beating the helpless"

Stiffing, Siefer choked on a sip of wine. Coughing, he roughly sets his goblet down on the table.

Turning, Fiyero glared back at his wife, before returning his gaze back to Siefer.

"I apologize for my wife…she seems to have misplaced her manners" apologized Fiyero softly.

"No" chokes out Siefer. Grabbing his napkin, he quickly dabs at his lips before returning the cloth to his lap, "There's no need to apologize…Lady Glinda being the Press Secretary to his Wizardship surly deserves to know the goings on with the Gale Force" turning he glares icily back at the blonde, "Isn't that right Lady Glinda?"

"Of course" replies Glinda tersely, "His Wizardship wishes to know the entire goings on of those who serve him" she added as an afterthought.

Siefer smirked, for he could see it; though she was doing an excellent job at hiding her fears, he could see that his presence made her nervous, and he relished that feeling.

Chuckling he grabbed up his goblet, and taking a sip, turns his gaze back to the blonde.

"Our contingent had flushed out another nest of Animals…hiding in the Southern quadrant of Oz" Elphaba stiffens, which didn't go unnoticed by either Siefer and Glinda, "The damn vermin were hiding medical and weapons supplies…probably for the Rebels who still wish to defy his Ozness"

"Siefer…surly the Animals and their plight can't be ignored by his Wizardship…after all…isn't that why we have a Wizard?" asks Elphaba.

Siefer turns, and glares maniacally back at Elphaba.

Stiffening, Elphaba's gaze shifts back down to her plate.

Smirking he takes another sip before placing his goblet down.

"Your right my love" he starts as he straightens, "the plight of the Animals are all being considered when dealing with those who align themselves with the Resistance"

"The Wizard is not aware of such" whispers Elphaba.

"And you'd know how…dear _wife_?" asks Siefer tightly. Unconsciously, his hand tightens around the stem of his goblet, and Glinda couldn't help, but smirk.

"I'm the Wizard's Grand Vizier…I spend most of my day with the Wizard…speaking and consoling with him in regards to the state of Oz" answers Elphaba.

"That may be so…but you as the Grand Vizier…have no place in regards to the plague that is the Animals and the Resistance" growls Siefer.

"But the issue is one and the same" forgetting her place, Elphaba lifts her gaze and glares back at her husband, "if the Wizard preaches for equality amongst the Ozian citizens…then such freedoms should be extended to the Animals as well as the humans who dwell in this world…how can you honestly exclude one race from the other?"

"The Animals are filthy creatures that are not fit to lick my boot" growls Siefer.

"They have as much right as you or I in holding jobs…having a say in Government factions…getting married and raising a family…to live!" argues Elphaba.

A flicker of light and Glinda's eyes lower to Elphaba's hands, emerald flickers of light crackle around the tips of her fingers.

"They are disgusting beasts…bottom feeders who'd rather steal off the backs of hard working citizens then hold an honest to goodness job" growls Siefer.

"The only disgusting beast is the one I'm looking at" snaps Elphaba.

"Enough!" roars Siefer. Enraged, he bangs his fist against the table, toppling his and Elphaba's goblets, "You silence that tongue of yours…or else" he threatens in a low growl.

Stiffening, Elphaba rises from the table, and muttering a quick apology to her guests turns and runs towards the kitchens.

"Elphie!" gasps Glinda. About to rise, she stills, feeling her husband's fingers thread with hers. Stiffening, she turns and glares back at her husband.

Fiyero unfazed by his wife's glare numbly shakes his head.

'Stay out of it' he mouths back at her, before turning and smiling back at Siefer, "Woman…what do they know regarding the affairs of the state" he chuckles.

Scoffing, Glinda throws her napkin down on the table and jumping to her feet, turns and runs after Elphaba, leaving her husband and Siefer alone.

"You really need to get your _wife _under control" growls Siefer

"She's just passionate about her beliefs and those she cares about" sighs Fiyero; Oz, he really didn't need to have this conversation with Siefer again.

"Suit yourself, but mark my words Fiyero…you give her an inch and she'll walk all over you" warns Siefer as he points a finger back at the Prince.

Nodding, Fiyero returns to his plate.

Bursting into the kitchen, the little blonde freezes, seeing Elphaba hunched over the sink, vomiting.

"Oh…Elphie" Careful, so not to startle her, Glinda steps up beside Elphaba, and reaching out, presses the palm of her hand against the green woman's shivering back.

Crying out, Elphaba jerks away.

"Oh Glin!" shakily she wipes the spit from her lips, "I…I didn't hear you come in"

"Elphie…are you alright?" she asked softly. Glinda could see it, the fear, the brokenness in her eyes, and it shattered her heart all the more.

Tenderly, her hand rose and cupped Elphaba's cheek. Unconsciously she winced, feeling the cool of her skin; clammy, dull and beaded with sweat against the tips of her fingers.

"What has he done to you?" she whispered softly.

Stiffening, Elphaba stumbles back.

"Is there anything I can help you with Lady Glinda?"

Slowly, Glinda's shoulders slumped. She knew Elphaba was in pain, yet she refused to say, and that made her heart hurt all the more. Her mind wondered frightened at the thought that the friend she once knew back at Shiz, had disappeared.

"I came to make sure my best friend was alright" sighed Glinda.

"I'm fine…you needn't worry about me" replies Elphaba tightly.

"Elphie…you don't have to keep up this strong bravado" slowly, the blonde took a step closer to Elphaba, her darkened eyes never leaving sparkling chocolate, "I can see your in pain…I can see the fear in your eyes…what has he done to you?"

Slowly, Glinda's hand rises and stretches towards Elphaba's bruised cheek.

Stiffening, Elphaba takes an awkward step back.

"Nothing" she answers quickly.

"It's not nothing…he's done something to you" she remarks, her hand still hovers in the air, pleading for the green girl standing before her to let down her walls, and let her in, "Please Elphie…you can tell me…remember how close we were at Shiz…we used to be able to tell each other anything…where is that girl I remember from my youth?"

Sighing, Elphaba's hand rises and clutches onto Glinda's, stilling her movement.

"She's still here Glinda…she's just all grown up" replies Elphaba softly. Her shoulders slump, as she turns away.

"No…an empty shell stands here before me" answers Glinda softly.

Stiffening, Elphaba's eyes snap towards Glinda and widen. Slowly she takes a cautious step back.

"I…I think it's time for you to leave"

"Elphie please…tell me…what has he done to you!?" pleads the blonde.

"I've enjoyed your company this evening Lady Glinda…please give my regards to your husband" and with that, Elphaba turns and runs up the stairs, leaving Glinda alone once more.

"Where has my Elphie gone?" whispers the blonde in silence.

A few hours later, Glinda and Fiyero climb into the carriage. A crack of the whip, and the two lurched forward as the horses pull them down the cobblestone pathway.

Glinda sat as far away from her husband as possible; which was hard, considering the carriage wasn't very big to begin with. The entire ride had been made in silence, neither husband nor wife bothered to speak.

The air grew tense with each heavy breath the other made. Huffing, Fiyero simply crossed his arms as he turned and glared out the window.

"You've made an absolute mockery of yourself tonight Glinda…I hope your happy" spats Fiyero.

"No more than your pathetic groveling to that beast who calls himself a man" quips Glinda tightly.

"Glinda" turning he glares at the back of his wife's head, "He's a very high official here in the Emerald City"

"How so?" turning, she glares back at her husband, "He is only second in command to the Gale Force…a position and rank far below yours as Captain of the Guard" snarls Glinda.

"He's high nobility…his bloodline runs thicker than that of the Vinkus's"

"How can that be since you're a Prince for Ozsakes!" shrieks Glinda; Oz, she was starting to not enjoy this dream what so ever. And a part of her, started to yearn for the world she had left behind.

"His family is what keeps mine on the throne…that makes sure the crown remains on our heads…without his and his families influence my parents and the rest of my family would be ousted…and a new King put in its place"

"No family could possibly have that kind of power" snorts the blonde.

"Hate to burst your bubble darling…but _his _does…it's because of his lineage that the Wizard remains on the Throne of Oz" he adds.

"What?!" exclaims Glinda.

"His family helps influence the other countries from all over Oz to keep the Wizard on the Throne…to not question his laws and or rule" explains Fiyero.

"My Oz…how did his family come about such power?" asks Glinda shocked.

"No one really knows Glin…that's why you'd do well to remember your place…when in his presence" warns Fiyero.

Sighing, Glinda scoots closer to Fiyero and closing her eyes, rests her head against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry FiFi…it's just…I don't like him"

"You don't have to like him…you just can't aggravate him" sighing, Fiyero wraps a comforting arm around his wife's waist and pulls her closer. Turning, he presses a tender kiss to her hairline, "What did get your dander up anyways?"

"Elphie" replies Glinda simply.

"Elphie?" questions Fiyero. Wrinkling his face, he turns and stares out the window, "What about Elphie?" For the life of him, he could never understand the origin of the nickname, or the reason why his wife would pick a name like 'Elphie' for Elphaba…I mean it just so…perky.

"Didn't you see it?" asks the blonde as she lifts her head up.

"See what?"

"The bruise on her cheek?" questions Glinda surprised.

"Oh…that…according to Siefer…a servant had accidentally hit her face with a cupboard door" shrugs Fiyero.

"And you believe that!?" exclaims Glinda.

"Why not?" shrugs Fiyero.

"Fiyero I know you're not as brainless as you pretend to be" frowns the blonde.

"Okay fine…it _does _seem a little ostentatious…but according to Siefer…Elphaba is accident prone"

"What do you mean?" shivers the blonde.

"Don't you remember…Elphaba falling down the stairs?" frowns Fiyero.

"What!?"

"She fell down the stairs at their home a few years ago…losing the twins she was carrying" answers Fiyero softly.

"She was pregnant?" whispers Glinda shocked.

"Yes…she was four months along…and somehow she had fallen down the stairs…losing the twins" sighs Fiyero.

"Where was Mister Wonderful?" growls Glinda.

"At work"

"You sure about that?" quips Glinda.

"Glin…he was on patrol…I know cause I had sent him and his contingent out to find and snuff out another nest of Animals and rebels on that day"

"And you don't find it strange that Elphie would suddenly fall down the stairs?" questions Glinda, not buying Siefer's alibi

"I have no reason to question him, nor the origin of Elphaba's fall…the event was horrific enough…the aftermath…far worse" replies Fiyero, his voice softening slightly at the end.

"What do you mean?"

Turning, Fiyero stares confused back at his wife.

"Don't you remember? You were right there when the Doctor at the hospital told us"

"No…I'm afraid I don't" whispers Glinda.

"Glin…Elphaba is barren"

"Barren?" straightening, the blonde screws up her face in confusion, "What do you mean barren?"

"It means…she can no longer have children"


	4. Falling

What Lies

Beneath

Chapter 4

Falling

_ AN: Okay so…I had suffered a mild concussion a few months back when getting hit in the head with an elevator door whilst at work, and since then, have been suffering from mild to severely bad headaches. I had finally gotten insurance and was able to go to the Doctor, and have been put on medication that will hopefully alleviate these wretched things. So, hopefully now, more updates will be coming your way. _

_ Enough about me, you all still manage to blow me away with the amount of reviews and views of this story! Wow! Thank you all so much! Seriously, from the bottom of my heart thank you all! You guys rock! _

_ Huge shout outs go to: Elphaba'sGirl, NiatheWickedLover, Fae the Queen, L8lzytwner, Mad-Idina-Fan98 (breathe girl!), Doglover645, and Your own random stalker, thank you all so very much for the wonderful reviews! And yes, Elphaba is no longer able to bear children. Don't blame me, blame Siefer, he's the one responsible for that! And yes Random stalker, I love your penname, it made me laugh._

_ Lyrics are "Falling" from Staind _

The evening had ended, and Elphaba had successfully avoided her husband's anger…for now.

Alone in their bedroom, she sat before her vanity, one hand cupped the side of her head, as the other absently fingered the tip of her silver hairbrush.

Every now and again, her listless eyes would rise, and gaze at the mirror, and for a moment, she wondered who the woman reflected within the silver edge of crystal and glass was, for the echo refracted, was a mere shadow, of the woman she once knew.

Sighing, her fingers curled around the handle of the brush and looking away, absently strummed the white bristles through her long, raven hair.

Slowly her body relaxed, her eyes took on a faraway gaze, as memories of the past, floated like mist before her. The days back at Shiz, when times were simplier, and happiness was but a mere child's play to the horrors the nightmare of her now hellish existence.

"Galinda" whispered Elphaba softly. Slowly, her eyes flickered up towards her reflection, and for a moment, a soft, weak smile, graced her slender lips.

The moment shatters at the sound of heavy footsteps, awkwardly rumbling like thunder up the long, darkened hallway.

Stiffening, Elphaba's eyes remained affixed to the mirror image, staring back at her; fear shimmered beneath a crystal veil of gold dust and honey, as the footsteps drew closer.

A belch and Elphaba stills, her hands remain tangled in her raven locks. She dared not move, nor speak a word, as she waited, her heart thundering loud behind her ears.

"Well" another belch, followed by the sound of someone throwing themselves against the doorframe followed, "if it's not my dear sweet wife…primping herself before she retires for the night"

Elphaba refused to take the bait. Clenching her eyes, she returned to the task at hand.

"No words of comfort…nor of greetings for your dear beloved husband?" he slurs. Another belch, followed by the sound of glass tipping, and ice clinking together echoed in her ears.

He was drinking again.

Calmly, Elphaba set the brush down beside her on the vanity. Her eyes blinked open, yet she refused to turn and face her husband, leaning drunkenly against the doorframe, a smug smile painted on his thin lips. His dark, mocha blonde hair glistened like oil in the firelight; a few stray strands fell over his eyes, darkening his appearance.

"And what would you have me say?" she retorted icily

"Hmm" chuckles Siefer darkly. Tipping the glass to his lips, he took a large gulp of brandy before setting the glass down on the dresser, "I'm surprised you're even speaking…I would have thought you're reprehensible tongue would have tired you out"

Turning, she glares back at her husband. Hate and disgust flicker within her eyes.

"And I'm surprised you can manage to form such words in your drunken stasis" hisses Elphaba.

The smile fades from his lips, and rage fills his eyes. Lowering his hands to his side, Siefer strides towards his wife, and stilling, glares down at her.

For a clock tick, husband and wife glared at each other; a silent crackle of tempers strike the air as the room grows thick, and heavy.

_You in your shell  
Are you waiting for someone to rescue you  
From yourself  
Don't be disappointed when no one comes  
_

Sneering, Siefer turns and takes a step away.

"That's what I thought" smirked Elphaba.

Snarling, Siefer spun on his heels and struck Elphaba hard across the face.

Toppling out of her chair, Elphaba crashes to the ground in a heap of black satin lace and silk. Biting her tongue, her hand rose and trembling, cupped her cheek.

A soft gasp slipped past her lip, feeling the warmth of her blood, bubble beneath her fingertips; a long, cut sliced across her cheekbone, dripping through her fingers and down her face.

"Oh…did I hurt you?" asks Siefer in mock sympathy.

Clenching her teeth, her hand lowered and pressed against the floorboards. The cool of the wood, seeped deep into the palm of her hand as her rage bubbled like wild fire within her veins.

Slowly, she turned and glared back at her husband.

"No less than you have before" spats Elphaba.

_Don't blame me you didn't get it  
Don't blame me you didn't get it  
Don't blame me you didn't get it  
_

Stepping towards her, Siefer reached down and grabbed Elphaba hard by the throat. Lifting her up, he threw her against the vanity.

The contents spilled onto the floor, glass vials toppled and shattered on the ground, the silver hairbrush clattered onto the floor.

Huffing Siefer stepped up behind Elphaba, and grabbing the back of her head, pulled her back, until her sight was forced up towards the ceiling.

_I already told you that falling is easy  
It's getting back up that becomes the problem, becomes the problem  
If you don't believe you can find a way out  
You've become the problem, become the problem  
_

"I'd silence that insolent tongue of yours" growls Siefer darkly in Elphaba's ear. Turning, he licked the raven haired witch's cheek before slamming her face into the mirror.

Loud cracking noises filled Siefer's ears. Grinning, he watched as large fissures spread across the silver surface; each fractured piece, stained in blood. Piece by piece, the shards fell and clattered onto the destroyed surface of the vanity. A few crimson drops, splattered and drifted across the surface.

Pulling Elphaba's head back, he smiled, seeing the large gash wound split from the tip of her left eyebrow, to the edge of her right eye. A few small pieces of glass remained embedded in her broken skin and hair.

"Oh…dear…how clumsy of me"

Narrowing her eyes, Elphaba reeled back and spat in Siefer's face. A large grin, pulled at the corners of her lips, watching the blood stained spit, drip down her husband's face.

A low growl vibrated deep in the back of Siefer's throat. Closing his eyes, his hand rose and wiped the blood stained spit from off his face.

_You all alone  
Are you waiting for someone to make you whole?  
Can't you see?  
Aren't you tired of this disfunctional routine?  
_

"Was it good for you?" sneers Elphaba.

"Why yes…thank you" smiles Siefer. Cracking his eyes open, he glared back at Elphaba. Licking his lips, he brought his face closer to hers, "Quite a delicious appetizer"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" smirks Elphaba.

Growling Siefer reached back and cracked Elphaba hard across the face; splitting her lip in the process.

Crying out, Elphaba's head snapped violently to the right. Gasping, she fell; the side of her head smacked hard against the edge of the dresser as she crumpled to the ground in a heap.

Smiling darkly, Siefer took a step closer; his eyes twinkled with joy, watching his wife, shudder on the ground. Blood pooled around her, staining the wooden floorboards.

_Don't blame me you didn't get it  
Don't blame me you didn't get it  
Don't blame me you didn't get it  
_

"Oh…now look at the mess you've made" his voice was cold, and unfeeling, equating to the darkness of his abhorrent soul. Clicking his tongue, he regally lowers himself to the floor, "It's going to take you forever to clean this mess up"

Lifting her head up, Elphaba turns and glares maniacally back at her husband.

"Go piss up a tree" growls Elphaba darkly.

Siefer's face relaxes, and his eyes soften. Slowly his hand reaches out and cups Elphaba's chin.

"Don't touch me" growls Elphaba as she jerks her head away from Siefer's touch.

"Oh come now my _dear _wife" Grabbing her chin, Siefer forces Elphaba to look at him, "Is that anyway to speak to your husband?" leaning closer he roughly kisses her lips.

_I already told you that falling is easy  
It's getting back up that becomes the problem, becomes the problem  
If you don't believe you can find a way out  
You've become the problem, become the problem  
_

"You disgust me" jerking her head away, Elphaba's hand rises and wipes at her lips.

Snarling, Siefer grabbed her arm. A hard yank and Elphaba threw her head back and screamed.

Siefer sneered, watching his wife writhe in pain, her limp arm, grasped tight in his hands.

"Oh dear me…it appears I have accidentally dislocated your arm from your shoulder…clumsy me"

"You bastard" pants Elphaba darkly.

Beads of sweat darted across her forehead, mingling as one with the blood on her skin.

"You love it" he sneered.

Grasping her arm, he jerks it up and twists it back into place. A loud pop and Elphaba screams as her arm once again is pushed back into place.

"There…much better" smiles Siefer.

"Thank you" panting in pain, Elphaba turns and glares back at her husband.

"You're welcome…now" slowly the smile fades from his lips. Growling, he pulls her tight against his body. "You will never speak to me like that again do you understand!"

"Or else what?" spats Elphaba.

"Oh" slowly his hand rises and cups her bruised cheek, "far worse horrors…shall await you in the darkness…should you allow that insolent tongue of yours to get the better of you" his voice lowers, sending chills to rippled down the green witch's spine, "Understood?"

"Perfectly" grunting, Elphaba angrily jerks away from Siefer's touch.

"Good" smiling, he presses a forceful kiss to her lips.

Stiffening, Elphaba's hands rise and press against Siefer's chest as she struggles to break free from his wretched grasp.

Pulling away, Siefer stares hungrily back at his wife.

"By Oz…you taste so good" he moans.

"You're disgusting"

Smiling, Siefer turns and throws Elphaba on the bed.

Before Elphaba could move, Siefer jumps up behind her and grabs her hard around the waist. Spinning her around he throws her hard onto her back.

_I already told you that falling is easy  
It's getting back up that becomes the problem, becomes the problem  
If you don't believe you can find a way out  
You've become the problem, become the problem_

"Where do you think your going?"

"Far away from you" snarls Elphaba.

"You won't stay and sate your husband's hunger?" he asks darkly.

"I'd rather screw a boar"

"See…there we go again with that tongue of yours…and here I thought we had come to an understanding" tsks Siefer. Rounding back, he punches Elphaba hard across the face, "Perhaps my lesson is not yet over"

"Get off me Siefer…now" growls Elphaba darkly.

"I'd rather not" smirks Siefer. Bowing his head, his hands rise and start tearing away at the front of Elphaba's dress.

"Stop!" cries Elphaba. Enraged, her hands ball into fists, "Get off me now!" screaming, her fists bash against his back as she struggles to wiggle herself free.

"You know you want this just as much as I do" laughs Siefer.

"No!" lifting herself off the bed, Elphaba screams in Siefer's face.

"YOU WILL OBEY YOUR HUSBAND AND GIVE YOURSELF TO ME WHENEVER _I _WANT IT!" roars Siefer. Balling his fists, he beats on Elphaba's face and chest.

"Stop!" screams Elphaba.

_Falling is easy  
It's getting back up that becomes the problem, becomes the problem  
_

Glinda and Fiyero silently exit the carriage, neither knowing exactly what to say to the other. Entering the house, Glinda turns and undoing the ties to her coat, sighs before hanging it up on the hooks.

"Glinda" starts Fiyero.

Turning, Glinda watches Fiyero unravel the white scarf from around his neck. Turning, he hands the scarf and his black dress coat to a servant. Nodding, the servant bows and walks away.

"Are you sure your alright?" turning, he stares worriedly back at his wife.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice soft, and tinged with tears.

"It's just" taking a step closer, he stills, "You've been acting very strange since last night…and…it's worrying me…that's all"

"Strange…how?" turning, she stares innocently back at her husband.

"You couldn't even remember that we were married…or the fact that Elphaba and Siefer were married…and tonight…the way you behaved when dining with them…it's just" trails off Fiyero.

"It's just what?" presses Glinda as she takes a step closer.

Sighing, Fiyero's hand slams against his side in defeat.

"It's just…not you…" he replies softly.

Nervously, Glinda chewed on her bottom lip. Could she tell Fiyero the truth? Could she tell him that there was another world, a different existence where they were not together, where he had left her the night of their engagement party, with her best friend? A world where he sacrificed his life, for Elphaba's?

Seeing the torment shimmer within Glinda's eyes, Fiyero carefully stepped closer.

"Glin" softly his hand rose and cupped her cheek, "What's the matter my love?"

Turning away, Glinda stared with tear stained eyes towards the large bay windows. A storm had begun. The wind howled, as icy sheets of rain banged against the side of the side of the house. Lighting struck, followed by a loud roar of thunder and she jumped.

Squeaking, she turning, her arms reached out and wrapped tight around Fiyero's waist. Pulling herself closer, she buries her face into her husband's dress shirt.

Slowly, Fiyero's arms wrapped protectively around Glinda's trembling body, and bowing his head, pressed a tender kiss to her hair.

"It's alright my love…I'm here" soothes Fiyero. Lovingly his fingers rise and thread through her long golden hair.

Shivering, Glinda lifts her gaze up towards Fiyero.

_He was never yours to begin with…_

"Fiyero?" questions Glinda softly

_He never belonged to you…he doesn't love you…he never has and he never will…_

"Yes my love?"

_He loves me!_

"Make love to me Fiyero…please" whispers Glinda softly

_I'm sorry Glinda…but…my heart belongs to another…_

Smiling, Fiyero leans down and captures Glinda's soft lips with his.

"Anything for you" he whispers against her lips. Bending down he scoops Glinda up into his arms, and turning, carefully makes his way up the steps, never breaking from the kiss.

Elphaba lays shivering in the bed, her baited breathes, crack the icy air swirling around her. Siefer sat high on his hunches, glaring down at her, and admiring his work. Her face, and chest was now covered in fresh bruises and cuts, pieces of her dress were torn and stained blood.

Her head was turned to the side, and a few lose strands of raven hair cascaded over her face. Panting, her dark, soulless eyes stared off into the distance.

"Now…let's see how long it'll take for you to scream as I screw your abhorrent body" snarls Siefer.

Elphaba barely flinched, as her husband violently entered into her. The only sign of her discomfort was the slight tightness around her eyes.

Leaning down, Siefer captures Elphaba's lips.

"Oz…I knew you were good for something" moans Siefer. Resting his forehead against hers, he starts moving hard within her.

The sick, twisted sound of skin slapping against skin rings in Elphaba's ears. Closing her eyes, she forced the numbness within her to spread throughout her body.

A slap and Elphaba's eyes fly open.

"Keep your eyes open! I want you to watch as I take you!" grabbing the side of her face, Siefer forces Elphaba to look at him as he pounds into her.

Staring listlessly up at the ceiling, a small, crystal tear slowly dances down the side of her face, and vanishes in the sea of twisted ebony and crimson.

_Falling is easy  
It's getting back up that becomes the problem, becomes the problem_

_And if you believe you can find a way out  
Then you've solved the problem, you've solved your problem  
_


End file.
